


Never Let You Go

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Culpabilité, Flashbacks, Fluff, Guilt, Help, I Tried, Jean mécano, Lovers Reunion, M/M, Marco dans le bâtiment, Mention d'alcool, Mention of alcohol, OS, One Shot, Univers alternatif, arrêtez tout, guilt is a bitch, haha - Freeform, help me, inspiré encore une fois par Bon Jovi, j'ai essayé de faire un truc mignon, je dirais, pls, retrouvailles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Ca fait dix ans que nous nous sommes quittés. Mon premier amour. Marco Bott. Je m'étais juré de ne te jamais laisser partir.





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> HELP MEEEEE ;_;
> 
> Hello
> 
> Je coulerai avec ce ship, omggg!! 
> 
> Alors Never Say Goodbye de Bon Jovi m'a vachement inspiré pour cette histoire (encore cette chanson, oui, haha)

Encore une nuit sans sommeil. Ne cessant de penser à lui. Cela fait dix ans que nous nous sommes quittés. Mon premier amour. Marco Bott. Je m'étais juré de ne te jamais laisser partir. Mais je l'ai fait pourtant. Seul avec ma bouteille de whisky et ma culpabilité. Pourquoi ai-je embrassé Mikasa Ackerman ce jour-là ? Pourquoi étais-je si saoul, ce jour-là ? Au point de ne pas pouvoir différencier deux longues chevelures noires. Pourquoi suis-je allé à cette maudite fête chez Armin Arlert ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me tenir quand je buvais ? Mais c'est ce soir-là que je t'ai perdu à tout jamais. Les premiers mois, j'espérais que tu serais revenu toquer à ma porte. J'espérais que tu m'aurais parlé. Que tu aurais cherché à comprendre. Mais non. J'ai essayé de te voir, j'ai essayé de m'expliquer, mais tu m'as rembarré à chaque fois. Je n'ose pas imaginer le mal que je t'ai fait, Marco. Je m'en veux tellement. Je sais que je ne te reverrai jamais. J'espère que tu te souviens de moi quand nous séchions les cours avec un pack de bière sur le toit du lycée avec la radio. J'espère que tu te souviens du bal de promo où nous étions heureux. Quand mon cœur battait la chamade en te voyant. Surtout ce soir-là dans ton costard. Tu étais si élégant, si beau. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ton parfum. Je me souviens, on avait été au motel du coin, et j'ai été chanceux. Je n'ai plus eu personne depuis. Je n'ai pas pu. Notre étreinte avait été si douce, je n'ai même pas eu mal quand tu m'as pris. Dans de rares moments, je sens encore tes mains sur moi. Et ça fait mal. Ça fait putain de mal. 

Je jette ma bouteille dans le mur. Elle se brise sous le choc. J'aimerais tellement te revoir. Ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour m'excuser. Mais je sais que ça ne changera rien. Je me souviens quand nous étions jeunes, nous parlions de partir loin. Loin de chez nos parents car s'ils découvraient notre relation, ils pouvaient nous mettre à la porte. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi, d'ailleurs. Peu après que tu sois parti. Ils ont surpris notre dispute et ont compris. Ils m'ont bombardé de questions après ton départ. J'ai avoué mon homosexualité et me suis retrouvé dehors. Heureusement qu'Armin était là. Il m'a recueilli le temps que je trouve un travail et un logement. Et dix ans plus tard, me voilà à réparer des voitures. J'ai mon propre business. Je gagne pas mal d'argent, mais ça ne fait pas le bonheur. Ce qui me manque, c'est toi, Marco. Juste toi. Je t'aime toujours autant, tu sais. La photo qu'on avait prise en 2007 devant le lycée est toujours dans mon ordinateur mais je ne peux plus la regarder sans fondre en larmes. Et cette autre photo de toi dans ton costume le soir du bal de promo. Cette photo qui me rappelle la nuit qui a suivi. 

Mon réveil me tire de mes pensées et je dois aller bosser. Je n'ai encore pas dormi. Je vais prendre une douche froide pour me réveiller. J'enfile une chemise, noue ma cravate n'importe comment et m'en vais.

J'arrive sur mon lieu de travail un peu à la bourre et Eren me dit qu'un client m'attend dans mon bureau, qu'il a insisté pour me voir. Je m'y rends donc. J'ouvre la porte. Des cheveux noirs, courts, coupés en undercut.  
« Excusez-moi. » Sans se retourner, il me répond.  
« Je t'ai connu plus ponctuel, Jean. » Cette voix douce. Marco. Je me fais violence pour garder ma contenance.  
« Bonjour Marco. » Les cheveux courts lui vont merveilleusement bien. Sa peau est légèrement plus hâlée que dans mon souvenir. Il porte un tee-shirt blanc avec un peu de plâtre dessus ainsi qu'une chemise à carreaux rouge et noire. Il est aussi mieux bâti qu'avant. Il se lève pour me serrer la main et je constate qu'il a bien grandi puisqu'il me dépasse d'une tête. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Les larmes me montent. J'ai rêvé de ce moment, j'ai préparé mon discours, je l'ai répété maintes fois dans ma tête, mais je suis sans voix. Je suis incapable de parler. 

Il me regarde un instant et rit.  
« Tu n'as pas changé depuis le lycée. »  
« Toi si, en revanche. Tu as coupé tes cheveux. »  
« Bah après avoir été foutu dehors, il a fallu que je trouve du boulot, donc j'ai dû couper. » Lui aussi ?

« Ah toi aussi ? »  
« Ouais mes parents avaient des doutes sur notre relation, et j'ai fini par leur avouer. Attends ! Comment ça, 'toi aussi' ? »  
« Bah il s'est en gros passé la même chose chez moi, mais Armin a été là pour moi. Tu as été aidé, toi ? »  
« Par Bertolt, Reiner et Annie. Excuse-moi, Jean, mais je... » Il tire sur ma cravate, m'attire à lui par les hanches et m'embrasse. Les papillons dans mon ventre se répandent partout en moi. Mon cœur va exploser. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dix-sept ans à nouveau. Je passe mes bras autour de lui pour prolonger cet instant. Je romps le baiser pour le regarder. Il rougit. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je les sens couler sur mon visage.  
« Excuse-moi, Jean !! Je ne voulais pas !! » Il me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse envelopper par sa douce chaleur. Il n'a pas changé de parfum.  
« Non, ne t'en fais pas. » Il me berce contre lui. Par contre, je me sens vexé quand il pose son menton sur ma tête.  
« C'est à moi de m'excuser, Marco. Pour tout ce mal que je t'ai fait. J'étais vraiment amoureux de toi, tu sais. » Je le suis toujours, mais je ne veux pas lui dire, pas de suite.  
« Je n'aurais pas dû embrasser Mikasa, j'aurais dû vous différencier. Je n'aurais pas dû tant boire. Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement. »  
« Je sais, Jean, je sais. Eren me l'a dit. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre, vous pouviez pas vous supporter et vous bossez ensemble ? Qui l'aurait cru ? »

« Viens, Marco ! » Je prends mon pack de bière dans le frigo de mon bureau, et je l'entraîne sur le toit.  
« On n'a pas de radio, mais c'est pas grave ! » On s'assied, et nous échangeons quelques souvenirs du lycée.  
« Tu te souviens quand Eren était amoureux de Mr Ackerman, le prof de maths ? Et qu'il clamait son amour pour lui haut et fort ! Oh mon dieu !! » Il me dit ça en riant.  
« Déconne pas, ils se sont mariés ! » Marco me regarde, choqué.  
« Non ???? SERIEUSEMENT ???? Et Armin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? »  
« Il est ingénieur informaticien. Et Bertolt et Reiner se sont mis ensemble, du coup ? Je me souviens que je les taquinais souvent à ce sujet, mais il était évident que Reiner plaisait beaucoup à Bertl. »  
« Oui. Ils se sont installés ensemble en Allemagne, ils ont pris un chien, à défaut de pouvoir adopter un enfant. »  
« Et toi ? Que deviens-tu ? »  
« Je bosse dans le bâtiment. J'essaie de reprendre des études, mais les coûts sont exorbitants. Du coup, j'essaie de mettre un peu de côté pour tenter. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire, du coup ? »  
« Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire, peut-être dans l'informatique. Sinon, ça va, le business de voitures ? »  
« Tranquille. »

On se regarde vite fait, et Marco pose sa main sur la mienne.  
« Tu sais, quand tu as embrassé Mikasa à cette soirée chez Armin, j'aurais dû te demander des explications plutôt que partir. Je vois à ton regard que j'ai brisé quelque chose en toi. »  
« Je n'ai aucune excuse, j'ai été con, c'est tout. Mais je m'en veux encore, tu sais. Je n'ai pas pu effacer tes photos, je n'ai pas pu te laisser partir. Je les regarde encore parfois. » Il prend mon téléphone, entre mon code (sa date de naissance, comme à l'époque) et se prend en photo.  
« Tiens, maintenant, tu auras une photo récente de moi à regarder, mais j'espère bien que ça ne sera pas par ce biais que tu me regarderas. » Il m'adresse un clin d’œil avec un petit sourire.  
« Tu sais, cette histoire de baiser, pour moi, c'est du passé, tu étais saoul, et puis Mikasa avait de longs cheveux noirs comme les miens. Pas étonnant que tu l'aies prise pour moi. »  
« Mais quand j'ai vu son visage,j'aurais dû faire la différence ! Je n'ai aucune excuse, Marco. Je suis tellement désolé. Je sais que mes excuses ne changeront rien. »  
« Comme je t'ai dit, c'est du passé. Mais il y a une chose qui, pour moi, n'appartient toujours pas au passé, Jean. » Je prends peur. Je déglutis.  
« Fais pas cette tête. » Il me sourit. « Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je t'aime toujours, Jean. J'ai demandé à Eren où je pouvais te trouver, et il m'a dit de venir te voir aujourd'hui. »  
J'appelle mon employé du toit.  
« Ereeeeeen !! Je t'aime !! MERCI !! » Marco éclate de rire. Eren en laisse tomber ses outils de surprise. Je ris à mon tour. 

Je me rassieds et me blottis contre Marco.  
« Je t'aime aussi, Marco Bott. » Je sais qu'il fondait quand je lui déclarais mes sentiments en utilisant son nom complet.

Il attrape mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse. Je tombe à la renverse et me cogne la tête. Je le serre fort contre moi. Ça me fait bizarre de ne plus sentir ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Ça me fait bizarre qu'il soit plus grand que moi. J'ai l'impression de le redécouvrir et de retomber amoureux de lui.  
« Je retombe amoureux de toi, Jean Kirstein. » Je me sens rougir assez intensément. Ça fait quelque chose d'entendre son nom complet accompagné d'une déclaration. Mon ventre se tord sur ses paroles.  
« Moi aussi, Marco Bott. » Nous nous étreignons un moment puis redescendons du toit. 

Eren m'a un peu embêté, mais m'a félicité. Je l'ai remercié d'avoir guidé Marco jusqu'à moi. 

Ce soir-là, j'ai su que je ne le laisserai jamais repartir. Quoi qu'il advienne, je ne le laisserai jamais s'en aller à nouveau. Il est venu à la maison après son travail, ce qui m'a laissé le temps de ranger un peu. 

Nous avons fait l'amour encore et encore cette nuit-là, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'asseoir demain. Mais je m'en moque, je suis heureux et complet, et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

**Author's Note:**

> ET FIN!
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ;w; Et désolé d'écrire autant, ils m'inspirent!! ;w;
> 
> N'hésite pas à me laisser un petit quelque chose pour me faire savoir si tu as aimé où non ^^ Tu peux toujours me contacter à l'adresse suivante: cherry-blitzie.tumblr.com/ask ^^


End file.
